The Thorn In The Heart
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Casey goes to Olivia for support after a childhood friend of hers is raped and murdered, will Olivia be able to help Casey while still trying to keep her desire for the fiesty ADA a secret while also dealing w/Alex's never ending advances? Femslash
1. Chapter 1

The Thorn In The Heart

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Law & Order: SVU

Stars:

Olivia Benson

Casey Novak

Bisa Nicole Novak-Benson (OC, Olivia & Casey's daughter)

Alex Cabot

Pauline Reid (OC)

Odafin Tutuola

John Munch

Don Cragen

Elizabeth Donnelly

Mark Wilson (OC)

Sandra Wilson (OC)

Melinda Warner

_Casey goes to Olivia for support after a childhood friend of hers is raped and murdered, will Olivia be able to help Casey while still trying to keep her desire for the fiesty ADA a secret while also dealing w/Alex's never ending advances? Femslash_

Olivia/Casey

Alex/Olivia (One-sided unrequited love)

Chapter 1

THIRTY-TWO YEAR OLD Pauline Reid left the Merriot Hotel where she was staying just after ten pm. She is on her way to see her closest childhood friend Casey Novak, who Pamela hadn't seen in over nine years. Pamela had gotten a call from Casey a little over a month ago asking her to go out for drinks with Casey to catch up, Pamela jumped at the ginger's offer to reconnect. So, Pamela showered put on her brand new gray blouse and black pencil skirt. To complete the outfit Pamela put her sexiest high heels she had, if her memory served her correctly Casey was still wild about high heels. After applying some perfume and a little makeup Pamela grabbed her purse and left the hotel.

**(Two hours later)**

Pamela never made it to The Townhouse bar where Casey had been waiting for her for over two hours. Getting worried Casey paid for her two apple martinis and thanked Angela Martin, a mutual friend of Olivia's for the dance they shared. Casey called Pamela's cell number but it went straight to voicemail, Casey tried unsuccessfully for over an hour to raise Pamela. Casey remembered that Pamela was staying at the Merriot, so she drove over there to check on her friend. Casey pulled into the hotel's parking lot and saw Pamela's car. She parked next to Pamela's steel gray Aston Martin DB7, Casey got out of her car and walked over to the car.

"Pamela? Pamela, it's Casey sweetie. Are you ok?" When Casey looked inside she was horrified at what she saw- Pamela was laying back against the driver's seat dead, a large blood stain was in the center of her blouse, Casey's eyes went wide as she backed away from Pamela's car. Casey felt light headed and sick to her stomach as she made it back to her car, once inside the car Casey dialed 911.

SVU Detective Olivia Benson was on cloud nine, she had two whole weeks off and she couldn't wait, the brunette had called Casey to tell her the good news but Olivia got Casey's machine. Thinking nothing of it Olivia showered and changed into a pair of sweatpants and her blue NYPD t-shirt, then Olivia laid down on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mark Wilson opened the door to his family's home, he knew that his wife Sandra was probably reading a bedtime story to their eight year old daughter Nancy. Mark made sure that Sandra and Nancy didn't know about his "hobby", he had gotten his latest victim's blood all over his shirt and jeans. So Mark changed his clothes at a gas station, he also discarded the condom that he wore during the rape.

Olivia had been asleep for nearly half an hour when she heard her doorbell ring, opening her tired eyes with a groan the brunette detective, clad only in a red bra and panties set that Casey had bought her for Valentine's Day walked to the door. "Who is it?" Olivia asked. "L-Liv... it-it's Casey, please open up. Something's wr-wrong." Casey said struggling to keep herself from falling apart right there on the spot, hearing the desperation in the ginger ADA's voice told Olivia that this was serious. Olivia wasted no time in opening the door for Casey and letting her in.

"Casey, you look beat. Are you all right?" Olivia asked as Casey fell into her brunette lover's arms in tears.

"She's dead Liv, oh God I can't believe that Pamela is dead!" Casey wailed.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey and rocked her gently as the redhead continued sobbing into Liv's shoulder. "Casey sweetie, who is Pamela?" Casey wiped her eyes and began to tell Olivia all about her relationship with Pamela, how once they had stopped dating and became really close friends. Olivia slowly nodded her understanding just as her phone rang, it was Detective Amanda Rollins.

"Benson." Olivia said in an even tone. "Olivia, it's Rollins, Cragen wants you and Novak here ASAP, IAB is here looking for her." "Are you serious Amanda, IAB thinks that Casey had something to do with this rape/homicide?" Olivia asked angrily.

"Wait... How do you know-?" Rollins began, but Olivia cut her off. "Casey is here at my place." Liv said.

"Oh ok then, I'll let Cragen and Judge Donnelly know." Amanda said not wanting to make Olivia any more upset than she already sounded.

Sandra walked into her bedroom and saw her husband John lying in bed wearing a gleeful smirk on his face.

"Did you clear your head, baby?" Sandra asked John, who kept his silence and only nodded slowly. "Good." Sandra said as she walked over and sat down on the bed with John.

'_She's clueless, Sandra has no idea what I could do to her. This is such a rush.' _John thought as he watched as Sandra slowly undressed in front of him, soon the beautiful blonde was standing naked before her husband. Twenty minutes later John rolled off of Sandra, both of their nude bodies were covered in sweat from their lovemaking. SInce they didn't want to wake Nancy when they had sex John soundproofed the bedroom. As Sabdradrifted off to sleep he goyt up and went to the nightstand on his side of the bed and opened the drawer and pulled out a brand new K-bar combat knife that he had bought from the Army surplus store for his next kill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Olivia and Casey are sitting in Olivia's living room, Liv is rubbing Casey's back and shoulders gently. "Oh Casey, I'm so sorry about Pamela. I promise you that we will do everything that we can to catch this loser." Olivia said with conviction. Amanda walked into the Townhouse bar looking for Angela Martin, the blonde detective found the Euroasian woman sitting alone at a table nursing a glass of red wine.

"Hello Ms. Martin, I'm Detective Rollins, I work with Olivia I would like to ask you a few questions about Wedensday night if that's all right?" Angela nodded slowly. "Why isn't Olivia here?" Angela asked sharply. "Well since you and she are close friends it would not be good for Olivia if she questioned you."

"Oh ok, I understand. I'll call her when I'm done here."

Angela told Amanda all about Casey's night at the club with her before she got a call on her cell and left quite suddenly. "Do you have any idea what Casey's call was about?" Amanda asked as she scribbled on her notepad. "No, I'm sorry I don't." Angela said sadly. "Thank you Ms. Martin, you were a big help."

"Just Angela please, Detective." "Ok, but only if you call me Amanda." Amanda said with a playful smile.

Olivia walked into the squad room, the others noticed her upbeat mood and the huge smile that was on her face as she sat down at her desk. "Someone had a good night last night, am I right?" Monique said with a knowing grin. Olivia said nothing, she just smiled and winked at her partner. Fin and Munch came in just then with bagels and coffee for everyone. "There she is, our resident lady killer." Munch said, the comment earned him a smack to the back of his head from Fin.

"Shut up, man." he snapped. Olivia laughed as she took her coffee from Fin, a few minutes later Don stuck his head out of his office door. "Liv, Fin we've got a rape on East 127th Street, Victim is en route to Mercy General." Olivia hopped up from her seat, grabbing her coffee cup in the process and followed Fin out the door.

**Mercy General Hospital, 10:15 AM EST**

Fin and Olivia arrived at Mercy General at 3:30, they were told the rape happened on the subway, Liv went to talk to the victim So they went up to room 19C. Olivia and Fin looked around as they were going up the hallway. "Liv, I'm gonna talk to the staff, ok?" Fin said, Olivia nodded as she reached room 19C and went inside.

"Hello, my name's Detective Benson, could you tell me your name?

"Stephanie Morris." she answered.

"How old are you, Stephanie?"

"21."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a secretary at a law firm."

"How long have you worked there?"

"1 year."

"Any kids?"

"No, my girlfriend Jenna and I are planning on adopting though." Stephanie answered.

"Stephanie, did you have any enemies?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, yes, ma'am. I was always campaigning for gay marriage. My friends asked me to stop but I didn't listen."

Do you know anyone that you can think of that would want to hurt you?"

"Maybe, my boss, John Wilson."

"Why him?" Olivia inquired.

"He asked me out and I turned him down, I thought that he a was a total jerk." Stephanie said flatly.

"Ok." Olivia said, Fin was on his cell phone talking to Munch telling him to look up John Wilson.

A short while later Olivia returned to her apartment, she was greeted by Casey with a hug and a kiss when Olivia entered. Liv told Casey what she could, but Casey stopped her by placing a finger over the brunette's lips gently.

"Shh Liv, no more work talk sweetheart." Casey said as she pulled Olivia inside and kissed her passionately.

"All right Casey, you win." Olivia said after Casey led Olivia into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. Casey sat down beside the brunette detective. "I missed you, Casey." Liv said.

Casey grabbed Liv's right hand and squeezed it gently. Olivia pulled the redhaired ADA into her arms and squeezed her gently. "Casey, I love you and I don't want to lose you. " Olivia whispered. After dinner Olivia and Casey cuddled together on the loveseat.

"I missed you all day, Liv." Casey said in a sexy tone that made Olivia shiver, Olivia turned to Casey and gave her a wicked smile.

"I think that I can fix that for you, babe." Olivia said in a husky voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ada Lopez walked out of her West Manhattan brownstone dressed for a night of partying without a care in the world, she has no idea that she is being targeted by a serial rapist.

Casey closed her eyes, Olivia leaned forward and kissed the ginger on the lips,Casey leaned back against the couch and moaned softly, then Olivia pulled down Casey's gray sweatpants and then her cotton white panties. Then the brown haired beauty dropped to her knees and put her face in between Casey 's silky thighs. Olivis is stroking Melinda's hair gently.

"Yes! Yessss! OH YESSSS OH LIV!" moaned Casey.

Casey pulled Olivia to her feet, she then picked up her girlfriend and carried her into the bedroom and laid the brunette woman down on the queen size bed. In no time the sexy ADA had removed all of Olivia's clothing, now the two beauties were lying naked on the bed. Casey ran her tongue up and down Olivia's right leg while Olivia was fingering Casey's clit savagely with her left forefinger and thumb.

"AAAAAAYYYYEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOD O-OLIVIAA! THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOOOD!" Casey screamed as she arched her back and came all over Olivia's waist and crotch.

Casey moaned deeply as she grasped Olivia's hips and rolled her over onto her back. Sweat dripped off their bodies as Casey parted Liv's soaked thighs and put her head in between them, Casey flicked out her tongue and began teasing Liv's throbbing clit.

"Mmmmmm. You taste soooo good, Liv babe." Casey groaned.

Olivia was writhing with pleasure, thrusting her pussy into Casey's face and clamping her legs tightly around the other woman's head, then it happened - Liv's orgasm hit.

"OOOOHHH! C-Casey! I'm cum-CUMMING! Ahhhh!"

Liv spewed her warm cum all over Casey's face and chest, then Casey rolled over beside Olivia, Liv straddled Casey again and licked up all of her sweet cream off of her girlfriend's curvaceous body.

"I'm so glad that we're together." Liv said after a deep breath.

"So am I, Liv baby." Casey whispered in reply.

Olivia looked up at her girlfriend and smiled, her eyes were full of hope and love. "Y-you mean that we can get married now and maybe have some kids?"

"Sure, anything you want, Olivia." Casey replied

Olivia smiled, she gave Casey another kiss and then fell asleep in her lover's arms.

The next morning Casey and Olivia woke up in Liv's bed together.

Liv turned to her toned goddess and smiled. "Let's take a shower and go find some food."

Casey smirked. "Ok, so you can fuel up before we go at it again, eh?" "Yes, but it'll have to wait until tonight. I've got to run you over to the precinct so you can to Michaels. " Liv said before she leaned over and gave Casey a soft, passionate lingering kiss on the lips.

Olivia moaned into Casey's small mouth as she felt Casey's tongue enter her mouth. Olivia slid her hands around Casey's moist waist and pressed her body into the redhead's.

Casey moaned and threw her legs around Liv's waist and started stroking her thighs, Olivia was vibrating from her lover's sensual touch. Olivia's head was swimming as she laid back on the headboard of the bed, she arched her back when she felt Casey's gentle hands enter her folds.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Liv screamed as she came on Casey's left hand.

Then the two women climbed out of bed, showered and ate a light breakfast, after their meal the happy couple got dressed and headed over to the 1-6.

*********  
Carol Wong was out for her morning run, she made her way to Municipal Park on Manhattan's west side not too far from her condo, as she passed a clearing she noticed something that seemed out of place. When Carol reached the clearing she saw what had caught her eye - a body, nude and covered in blood. Carol gaspsed as she stared at the dead woman whose throat was slashed violently.

"My God." Carol whispered as she sank to her knees.

Casey and Olivia walked into the SVU squad room amid the usual chaos of a Thursday morning. Fin, Alex, Monique, Munch, Amanda, and Munch all looked up when they saw Casey and Olivia.

"Cragen and Michaels from IAB are waiting for you in Don's office." Alex said. Casey nods and looks at Olivia for support.

"You'll be fine Casey sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong." Olivia whispered. "Will you wait for me, please?" Casey asked, her voice pleading and close to breaking.

"I'll be at my desk if you need me, sweetie." Olivia replied before she reached up and stroked Casey's hair gently, an act that didn't go unnoticed by the others - especially Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Casey walked into Don's office, she saw Darren Michaels, who was from IAB and from what she'd heard from Fin and the rest of the squad had it out for Olivia. Casey sat down on the couch in front of Don's desk.

"Good morning Ms. Novak, I'm-." Darren began, but was stopped by Casey. "I know who you are and why you're here. " Casey said sharply. "All right, did you or did you not have a romantic relationship with Pamela Reid, who is now deceased?" "Yes, we dated for two years after we graduated from high school." Casey replied evenly. Darren smirked devilishly at Casey. "Ms. Novak, what is the nature of your relationship with Detective Olivia Benson?" Casey narrowed her eyes at Darren, she was about to answer when the door to Don's office opened and Elizabeth Donnelly walked in, she is followed by a thin dark skinned woman with dark red hair. "Casey, don't say a word, you don't have to speak to Mr. Michaels anymore." Elizabeth said in a stern voice. Darren looked at Elizabeth and then at the woman on her right.

"Who are you?" he asked in a bitter tone. "Gail Summers, I'm Detective Benson's IAB Rep, I'm representing Ms. Novak as a favor to her." Gail said. Darren mumbled something under his breath before he picked up his briefcase and walked out of Cragen's office. Amanda walked over to Olivia's desk, where the older brunette was working on a DD5. "Hey Olivia, can I ask you something?" Olivia looked up as Darren Michaels stormed out of Cragen's office. "Sure Amanda, what's up?" "Well I...uh talked to Angela Martin at the Townhouse, she seemed really nice and down to earth."

"Amanda, do you want to ask Angela out?" Liv asked. "Yeah, but I don't want to come between the two of you." "Amanda, you and Angela are both adults. I don't have a say in who you or Angela dates."

Meanwhile, John walked into his house after his latest kill, his heart was still pounding in his ears and adrenelane still flooded his system. He found Sandra in Nancy's bedroom tucking her in, John reached into his pocket and grabbed his knife tightly. _'I know I shouldn't hurt Sandra or Nancy, but I can't stop myself. One of them has to die, I don't think I can choose one.'_ he thought.

John grabbed his jacket and left the house silently, Casey came out of Cragen's office and saw Olivia talking to Amanda, who was returning to her desk. When she saw Casey coming towards her Olivia stood up.

"Hey you, ready to go?" Olivia asked. "Sure am, Liv." Casey said. "Oh before I forget." Liv said as she turned around and walked back over to Amanda's desk. "Here is Angela's cell number, good luck."

"Thanks Liv." Amanda said. Alex was coming down the hall when she saw Casey stepped closer to Olivia and interlocked her arm with Liv's. "Come on Liv, let's go home." Casey said.

Alex glared after Casey and Olivia, her blood began to boil. "I _will _get Olivia back, and no one will stop me." Alex said in a low growl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Olivia and Casey walked into Olivia's apartment, Casey leaned against the door after she had closed and locked it. "So Liv, tell me what was on that paper you gave to Detective Rollins?"

"Oh that was my friend Angela's cell number. Rollins has the hots for her." Olivia said.

Casey smiled before she leaned over and kissed Olivia gently on the lips, the brunette detective slowly brushed her tongue across Casey's lips seeking entry into her mouth. Casey eagerly obliged and opened her mouth and allowed Olivia access.

"Someone's eager." Olivia whispered in a husky voice, Casey didn't say anything. She just kissed Olivia sweetly while pushing Olivia down into a lying position on the loveseat and climbing on top of her.

"Ohh Olivia, I'm so glad you so willing to help me through this." Casey said once she and Olivia broke their kiss. "What about your parents, Casey?" Olivia inquired.

Casey leaned down and claimed Olivia's mouth again before answering. "They disowned me when I told them that I was in live with you, Liv."

"I'm sorry Case baby, I wish that Janice and Roy understood how much we love each other." Olivia said, giving Casey a sad smile, Casey pushed a strand of Olivia's hair out of her face and planted a quick kiss on her favorite girl's nose.

"I love you so much you know that?" Casey asked, Olivia smiled and nodded.

After John left his house he went over to his girlfriend Donna's house, Donna Murphy worked as a waitress at Wilson's favorite bar. Donna stands up to answer her door, she's a vision of beauty, she's 5'8, very fit, and, trim, long brown hair, green eyes, and, a d-cup chest, and, tonight, she's wearing a pink satin top, and, floral print mini skirt, and, pink high heels.

'_Who could this be?' _Donna thinks to herself.

She opens the door, and, sees it's her "boyfriend" John Wilson.

"What do you want, John?" Donna asks John, sounding angry.

"I just came over to see if I could hang out for a while." He says.

"John, I told you before, I have a date tonight with Gina, and, besides, we're just friends." Donna says, sounding even angrier then before.

"How about if I just come in for a drink."

"How about you just get the fuck out of here, John."

"You don't mean that, Donna."

"Oh, I don't? How about this!" She yells, trying to kick John in the balls.

John catches her foot, and, takes the back of his hand, and, slaps her hard across the face.

"OW! What that fuck is wrong with you?" she says, crying.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He yells, hitting her again, knocking her to the floor.

"Please, stop hurting me, John."

"Then you stop being a little fucking cock tease!" John says, grabbing Donna by the hair, and, pulling her to her feet.

"I'm not a cock tease!" She yells.

John shoves Donna against the wall, and, rams his knee into her cunt.

"OW! You fucking bastard!" She yells, slumping down to the floor.

He picks her up again, and again holds her against the wall, this time ripping her shirt open, exposing her breasts, Donna tries to cover up.

"No you don't bitch!" John yells, pulling her arms away, and, slapping her breasts.

"OW! Stop it, John! I'm sorry I teased you!" She says, through her tears.

"You're right, you are sorry! I'm gonna make sure that this is a lesson you'll never forget."

"What do you mean?"

John takes her, and, bends her over the arm of her couch, and, unzips her skirt, showing off her bare ass.

"Not wearing panties? You fucking whore!" He says, spanking her ass, hard.

"OW! Stop it!" She again yells.

He presses up against her, and, she can feel how hard he is.

"Please, please, don't do this, John!" "Do what, whore?"

"Please don't rape me!" She says, crying.

"I am going to rape you, whore, I'm going to rape your dirty little asshole!"

"No! Anything but that!"

John starts kicking her legs apart, and, he opens his pants, taking his cock out of his boxer shorts.

He strokes his cock for a moment, until a few drops of precum ooze out, then, he places the head right on the rim of her asshole.

"No, no, NOOOOOOOOO!" Donna yells as he rams his cock into her tight asshole.

"You like that whore!" John says, as he starts ramming his cock in and out of her asshole.

"Fuck you! I'm not a whore!"

"You ARE a whore! Say it! Say it, whore! Say it!" He yells, ramming his cock in and out of her ass.

"Fine, I'm a whore! I'm dirty, filthy, worthless fucking whore!" She yells, as his cock explodes deep in her ass.

He slowly pulls his cock from her ass, and, he turns her to face him.

"Haven't you done enough?" She says.

"Not quite!" He says, pushing down on her shoulders, so she has no choice but to go to her knees.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Open your mouth! You're going to suck my cock!"

"No! I'm not sucking a dirty cock!"

John reaches down, and, pinches her nose shut, so, she has no choice but to open her mouth, and, he slides his cock right in.

Donna gags instantly, as he begins fucking her mouth, fast, and, hard, bouncing his balls off of her chin.

"You have a sweet fucking mouth, whore!" He moans out.

He grabs, and, hold the back of her head, making her take his cock all the way into the back of her throat, making her gag again.

"That's it whore, gag!"

John fucks her throat for a few more seconds, then he lets go of her head, and, holds his cock against the side of her face.

"You fucking bastard! Don't you dare cum on my face!"

Just as those words leave her mouth, the first pulse of cum spalshes against her face, John cums so hard that some even splashes into her eyes.

"You asshole! Look at what you did to my face!" She says, crying.

John says nothing, he just grabs Donna by the hair, and, wipes his cock off in her hair.

"I'll be back, whore!" He says, turning around to leave.

Donna remains on her knees, and, cries.

The next day Olivia walked into the squad room while Casey stayed at Olivia's apartment, Alex smiled when she saw Liv by herself, she walked over to the brunette and smiled at her.

"Hey, where's Casey?" the blonde asked, feining interest in what she was saying. "She's at my place, Alex. Stop pretending like you care Alex, I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

Olivia turned and walked towards the bathroom, Alex followed the brunette. Amanda and the others watched as the pair disappeared around the corner. "Come on Liv, why are you with Novak, really?" Alex asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Stop it Alex, I really like Casey so back off." Olivia growled.

Alex stepped away from the wall and walked over to Olivia. "Come on Liv, come to lunch with me." "No Alex, you broke up with me remember? You said that I was "lucky" to have dated you Alex, but you treated me so badly, but now that I've got my eye on someone else you act like you want me back, don't make me laugh."

Alex pushed Olivia against the wall, the she pressed her body against Olivia's. "You've forgetten your place, dear Olivia." Alex said in a harsh whisper.

"Alex, you'd better let go of me right now or..." "What Liv?" Alex said angrily.

"Alex, I said let me go!" Liv yelled before she managed to free herself and punch Alex in the face as hard as she could, knocking the blonde to the floor. Olivia smiled as she got to her feet and brushed herself off.

"You're right where you deserve to be." Olivia said as the blonde got to her feet and rushed the brunette detective, Olivia was ready for Alex, she grabbed Alex in a headlock when Alex lowered her head. Olivia kneed Alex several times in the abdomen, driving the air right out of the blonde. Alex fell to her knees gasping for air. "Alex, listen to me good: Leave me and Casey alone. Next time I won't hold _anything _back." Olivia growled just as the door opened and Amanda and Melinda walked into the ladies' room.

"So Melinda, are you and Gail coming to The Townhouse tonight?" the blonde detective asked as they rounded the corner.

"Not tonight Amanda, we..." Melinda's words died in her throat when she saw a bloody and battered Olivia and Alex, who was lying on the floor holding her abdomen.

"Liv, wh... what happened in here?" Melinda asked as she made her way over to Olivia and started checking out her best friend's injuries. "Alex attacked me because I wouldn't take her back." Olivia said evenly.

"This isn't over, detective." Alex hissed before she staggered out of the bathroom, Olivia, Amanda, and Melinda all watch in stunned silence as Alex walked out of the restroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Olivia Benson's apartment, Midtown, 8:45 PM EST

"Do you want some ice, sweetie?" Casey asked the brunette. "Yes, thank you Casey." Olivia said as she rubbed her right temple gently.

"Alex hit me harder than I thought." Liv muttered to herself.

"Liv, you're too good for Alex Cabot." Casey said as she ran her hands through Olivia's dark locks.

"Thanks hon'." Olivia said as she leaned against her fiesty girfriend.

"You look beat Olivia, why don't we turn in for the night?" "Sure, okay Casey."

"Don't mention it Liv sweetheart , you shouldn't be alone right now anyway." Casey said in a soft whisper.

"All right Casey, I love you." Olivia said, knowing those words were the ones that Casey wanted to hear.

Casey gently pulled Olivia close to her and placed a gentle kiss on Olivia's cheek. "Come on, let's take a shower before we eat and go to bed." Casey said. "Ok Case." Olivia replied.

Neither Olivia or Casey saw Alex watching them from a building from across the street, her eyes burning with jealousy.

The next day went by somewhat smoothly, though everyone could sense the tension between Olivia and Alex, Olivia had reported Alex to Arthur Branch and he suspended her indefinately and in Kim Grayleck as a temporary replacement (the decision to stay or leave is left up to Grayleck)  
As Olivia walked to her desk Amanda came up behind the brunette and placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"Liv, I never thanked you for setting me up with Anglea, now I am - thank you so much. She's my everything." the blonde detective said happily.

After work Olivia went home to find Casey hard at work in the kitchen making spaghetti. "Have a seat Liv, dinner is almost ready." Casey said as Olivia was locking the front door. "Thank you, babe, it's been a long day." Liv replied. "Can I get you a drink or anything?" Casey asked, coming out of the kitchen. "No thanks, Case." Olivia said. Olivia smiled went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine, she decided to pour Casey a glass also. Liv returned to living room with the glasses, she set them down on the table in front of her and Casey. "Casey, I..." Olivia began, but Casey cut her off.

"Liv, you're a bit stressed and so am I after the events of the past couple of days dearest, I aim to cure us, hehe ... at least for tonight anyway." Olivia leaned over and kissed Casey's lips gently. "What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you, Casey Novak?" "Mmmm... Just being the beautiful person you are Olivia Benson." Casey said. Once the wine glasses were empty Casey pulled Liv to her feet.

"Where are we going now?" Olivia asked. "Let's hit the shower." Casey said. This brought an instant smile to Liv's face. "You're a mind reader, hon."

Casey smiled and stroked Olivia's face gently with her right hand. Then Olivia kissed Casey on her forehead. "Tonight is going to just be about us, Casey darling." Olivia whispered. "Olivia, you're like an amazing dream come true." Casey said as she wrapped her arms around Olivia. Liv's shower was large, with gold taps and an assortment of wash things. She finished peeling work outfit and motioned Casey to do the same.

Slowly Casey removed her clothes, before standing nude before the beautiful Olivia.

Olivia smiled. "Wow you are so hot, Ms. Benson."

"No I'm not I'm a mess, Casey... Alex never complimented me on my looks." Liv countered. Her hair was tangled and sweat streaked and she still had the stains from tears on her face.

"I don't care you still look great to me." Casey grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her into the shower before closing the door. With two women in the space meant for one things were a bit tight.

Olivia turned the water on at a warm level and for a moment Casey let the warmth flow over her body. But after a second Casey pulled her close and began to massage water into her hair. "Your hair is so beautiful, babe." Casey declared. "Not as good as yours." Olivia reached out to return the favor.

"It can be you just need to take care of it." Casey put her arms around Olivia and pulled her into a hug.

For a few minutes the two women just stood there cuddling and enjoying the warm water as each felt the warmth of each other's body. Then Casey reached out and took the shower head out of its socket, and began moving the hose over Olivia's body washing the other woman clean. After a minute she handed it to Olivia, who did the same for Casey, running the water over the nude perfect form of her lover.

Olivia noticed a control for intensity on the shower head and with a wicked grin, fired it at Casey, who yelped and grabbed the hose doing the same to her, Casey grabbed it back and repeated the process and for a couple of minutes the two women had a spirited water fight, at last the two goddesses sank to the floor of the shower exhausted and happy. Casey cuddled up to Olivia and moved the hose away from both of them as the two ladies enjoyed their mutual experience...

Olivia stood up, she pulled Casey up to her feet, Casey slid her hands down Olivia's wet ivory body and parted her thighs, then she placed one of her legs in between Olivia's and began to grind her leg against Liv's pussy. Olivia threw her back and screamed loudly as cum started to trickle out of her.

"Faster, Casey ... Please g-go faster!" moaned Olivia.

Casey obliged her lover and sped up her attack on Olivia's now soaked crotch, a few seconds later Olivia came. Hot cum flowed out the brunette beauty, Casey got on her knees and eagerly starts lapping it up with her tongue. Olivia ran her fingers through Casey's hair as Casey continued to lick and suck on Olivia's crotch.

The two beautiful women stepped out of the shower together, Casey stumbled forward and Olivia caught her by the hand.

"Come on dearest Casey, I'll carry you." Olivia offered.

The other naked goddess smiled weakly as Olivia scooped Casey off her feet and carried her into the bedroom. Olivia laid Casey down on the bed, then Liv climbed into bed next to Casey and wrapped her arms around Casey. Then they fell asleep.

The next morning Casey woke up first, she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Then she got up and walked into the bathroom. Casey yawned as she turned on the shower, the redhead steps into the shower and let the warm water hit her and started waking her up.

After her shower Casey decided to make breakfast for her and Olivia, she went into the kitchen and looked around for some ingredients.

Thirty minutes later Olivia woke up to the sounds of something sizzling in a frying pan, Liv got out of bed and put on her robe, then she walks down the stairs.

'Mmmm, something smells wonderful.' thought Olivia as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Liv walked into the kitchen and sees Casey cooking, a smile appears on Olivia's face. "Well, I see that you've really made yourself at home, baby."

Casey turned around and saw Olivia smiling at her. "Oh ... sorry, angel, I made breakfast for you to thank you for last night."

"No worries, baby, thank you though." Olivia reassured her.

Olivia walked over to Casey and kissed her tenderly on the lips, Casey let out a light moan of pleasure.

They sat down and ate and engaged in light conversation about the cases they had been working on, then Olivia suddenly changed the subject.

"Case, how do you feel about having a family?"

"I would love to be a Mother someday, Liv." "Good, because well I was wondering if you would consider having a child with me?" Casey's eyes lit up as she threw her arms around Olivia.

"Yes Olivia, I'll have a baby with you, but first..." Casey slowly got down on one knee and takes Olivia's left hand. "Olivia Benson, I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Will you marry me?" Casey asked. Olivia's eyes filled with tears as she gazed longingly at Casey Novak, the love of her life. Olivia smiled at Casey.

"Yes, Casey. I will marry you." Olivia said. Casey stood up and kissed Olivia lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Liv." "I love you too my sweet Casey."

Olivia got called in early the next morning, Kim Grayleck had aquired an arrest warrant for John Wilson, by the time Liv got to the station Jeffries and Fin were bringing him in with Trevor Langan right behind him, the defense lawyer had already instructed his client not to speak to the detectives.  
Olivia got a text from Melinda Warner in the Morgue, she had identified the rapist. Olivia smiled as she headed down to see Melinda. Olivia walked down to the Morgue to see Melinda, Olivia saw the ebony ME was finishing a report, she looked up at Olivia and smiled at the brunette.  
"Hey there Liv, I've figured out who the perp is." Melinda said proudly. Olivia took the DNA report from Melinda and reads it. "John Wilson." the brunette said quietly, Melinda sighed and stood up.

Then Olivia turned to leave when Melinda stopped her. "Hey Liv, I heard that you proposed to Casey So, did she accept?"

"She did, I'm overjoyed Mel." Olivia beamed happily. "Congratulations Olivia, you and Casey deserve each other."

"Thank you Melinda, that means a lot to hear you say that." Liv said before she left the Morgue.  
When she got back to the station Olivia went to see Grayleck, who was waiting for the ME's report.

"So Detective, you have any good news for me?" the ADA asked, her voice full of hope.  
"Yes , I do Counselor. Dr. Warner got a DNA match, the suspect's name is John Wilson, and he's already here in custody." Olivia said mater of factly.  
As Liv was sitting at her desk, Monique came rushing up to her desk.

"Excuse me Liv, Casey's on the phone. She sounds really frantic." Olivia looked at Monique, who only nodded. Liv picked up her phone. "Casey?" "Liv, it's Alex, she's here at your place and she's got a gun... Please hurry-."

Suddenly the line went dead, Olivia's heart sank when she heard the dial tone. "Oh God, Casey." Liv whispered as she felt Monique's hand on her shoulder.

"Go save your girl, Liv." Monique whispered to Olivia.

"Thanks Monique." Liv said, then the brunette detective hurried out of the squad room, once Liv was gone Monique hurried to Don's office, as soon as she opened the door he was already two steps ahead of Monique.

"Get over there Jeffries, Fin and Munch are en route now. Be careful and Monique..." Don said in a fatherly tone that kind of surprised Monique. "Yes, Captian?" she said. "Bring Casey and Liv back ok." he said with a smile. "I promise to do my best sir." Monique replied before exiting Don's office.

Meanwhile, Casey ran into the guest room of Olivia's apartment to try and escape her armed Ex-colleague.  
"Casey, you know that what you are doing with Olivia is wrong." Alex said.

"Alex, Liv and I are in love and we're engaged, not to mention that we're planning on having a baby in the near future." Casey smiled at the thought of starting a new life with Olivia.

"I'll kill you and Olivia before I let that happen!"

Click.

"Good to know that's how you feel about Casey and I being together." Olivia said from behind Alex. "Put down the gun Alex, please don't make this any harder than it already is." Olivia said as Munch, Fin, and Monique rushed into the apartment. Fin holstered his gun and cuffed Alex while Olivia hurried over to Casey and wrapped her arms around the shaken redhead. "Are you okay, Casey?" Olivia asked as she held the green eyed woman.

"I am now that you're here, Liv." Casey answered smiling weakly at Olivia.  
Fin, Munch, and Jeffries took Alex out to a waiting patrol car, once the others were gone Liv poured Casey a glass of wine and brought it into the living room where the redhead was sitting on the loveseat.

"Here you go sweetie pie." Olivia said handing the glass to Casey. "Thanks babe." Casey said with a smile.

Casey drank the wine and sighed, Olivia sat down behind the redhead and started to rub her shoulders. Casey put the half empty glass down on the coffee table before leaning back into Olivia's gentle touch.

"Casey, I was so scared when I got your call when I was in the squad room." "Liv, I was so afraid that Alex was going to kill me, and then she threatened to kill the both of us." Casey whispered. Liv leaned forward and kissed Casey's right cheek gently.

"I was scared too Casey, if Alex would have hurt you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." "She said such hurtful things about you Liv. I couldn't understand why she was acting like that." Casey said quietly.

Olivia gently rocked Casey back and forth, Casey closed her eyes and smiled. Their nightmare was over. Or was it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Casey walked out of Kim Grayleck's office after finishing going over her testimony for John Wilson, then a CPS social worker came up to Casey with a blonde child in toe. "Ms. Casey Novak?" "Yes?" Casey said.

"Nina Tai, Child Protective Services. This is Nancy Wilson, she's the daughter of John and Sandra Wilson." "Ok, well Mr. Wilson is about to go on trial for rape and murder. Do you know where Mrs. Wilson is now?" Casey asked.

"She's dead, she was raped and murdered in her home." Nina said. "What?" Casey said, shocked. "Sandra Wilson was John Wilson's final victim. We need to place Nancy in a temporary home until we can locate any relatives of the parents." Nina, Casey, and, Nancy all walked over to Olivia's desk, Casey leaned down and whispered something to Olivia. The brunette detective looked up at her fiance' with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure that you want to talk to Alex after what happened, Casey?" Olivia asked the redhead.

"Yes Liv, Alex needs to know that we're moving on with our lives and no matter what she does or says will break us up." Casey said. "All right Casey, I have faith in your judgement." Olivia replied.

Nina introduced Nancy to Olivia and Casey, the eight year old took to Olivia almost instantly, seeing this brought a smile to Casey's face and warmed her heart. Nina explained that Nancy would live with Casey and Olivia for six months while CPS looks for any of John or Sandra's relatives to take her in, but if we don't find anyone after a year Nancy will be eligible for adoption." Hearing Nina's words broke Olivia and Casey's hearts but they don't let it show on their faces. Nina thanks Olivia and Casey before she turns and leaves the squad room and the precinct, Olivia turns to Casey and says.

"I'll take Nancy home with me, Casey." Olivia said, trying her hardest to sound happy.

"Ok Liv, I'll be home right after I clear the air with Alex." Casey said. Olivia stood up from her desk and hugged Casey, the redhead leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Olivia's lips. "I love you, Olivia."

Olivia smiled at Casey and gently stroked the redhead's right arm.

"I'll have dinner on the table for you when you get home, Casey." Olivia whispered. "There will also be your favorite wine and a deep tissue massage available at your request, my dear." Olivia added.

"Thanks babe, I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna need all the TLC you can muster after today."

"Don't worry Casey, you got this and remember to call me at home if yo need me."

"I will Liv, I love you so much." Olivia smiled and kissed Casey on her nose which made her blush.

"I know you do Casey sweetie, and I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Casey walked into Riker's Island and showed her ADA badge and asked to see Alex Cabot, the desk clerk called in the request and a few minutes later a tall, muscular guard came walking down the hall, he greeted Casey with a warm smile. "Hello Ms. Novak, please follow me." he said. Casey nodded and followed the guard to Alex's cell.

Olivia and Nancy left the 1-6 at around six pm, Nancy buckled herself into the backseat of Liv's car with the duffle bag with her stuff in it. "Are you hungry, Nancy?" Olivia as she pulled out of the precinct's parking garage. "Yes, Ms. Benson." Nancy said timidly, looking down at her shoes.

"Good, I hope you like pasta rigatoni and garlic bread. Do you like those foods, Nancy?" Liv asked.

The little girl looked up at Olivia in the rear-view mirror and smiled brightly. "Ohh, they are my favorites. How did you know that, Ms. Benson?" Nancy asked. Olivia smiled and said "They're my favorites and I thought I'd take a gamble." Olivia answered with a smile.

Meanwhile, on Riker's Island...

"Open 112." the guard said, the cell door to cell 112 opened revealing Alex Cabot sitting on a cot dressed in an orange jumpsuit, she narrowed her eyes at Casey when the blonde saw her. "I'll be down the hall if you need me, Counselor." the guard said. "Thank you, Officer." Casey said. The guard left Casey and Alex alone in the cell, Casey leaned against the bars as she looked at Alex.

"What?" Alex snapped. "Alex, what happened to you? Why did you attack Liv? She loved you and all she wanted was for you to show her the same love in return." "Olivia didn't earn my love, that's why it wasn't given." Alex said. Casey raised an eyebrow. "What? Liv didn't "earn" your love? Alex, are you dense or what? Liv did everything under the sun to please you and you still berated her, and I noticed that you were especially cruel to Olivia at work or in front of others." Casey said crossing her arms.

"Why do you care so much about how I treated Olivia?" Alex asked as she laid back down on her cot.

"You see Alex, unlike you I actually _LOVE _Olivia Benson and I popped the question and she accepted." Casey said proudly, Alex sat up and glared at the redhead. "I hate you, I hope you know that, Casey." Alex said, her voice full of contempt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Olivia and Nancy arrived at Liv's apartment, Olivia grabbed Nancy's duffel bag and carries it inside with Nancy right behind her. "Nancy, there is a spare room right across the hall from my bedroom." Olivia informed her "daughter". Liv took Nancy to the spare room and helped her unpack.

"Make yourself at home, Nancy. I'm going to go get dinner started for us and Casey."

"All right, Ms. Benson. Thank you again for letting me stay here with you and Ms. Novak."

"Don't mention it, Nancy. We're glad to help you when you need us."

Olivia turned to walk out of the room when Nancy stopped her. "M-Ms. Benson?" Nancy said quietly.

"Yes sweetie?" Olivia answered, the brunette turned around to face the small girl and was surprised to see that Nancy was coming towards her, when Nancy reached her she wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and leaned into her. "You remind me so much of my Mom, thank you again for taking care of me." Nancy said as she leaned into Olivia, Liv stroked Nancy's blonde hair gently.

"Your welcome sweetie, now I have to go and make dinner for us, do you want help me?"

"Can I?" the little girl asked hopefully.

"Sure, come on." Olivia said.

Casey spent an hour at Riker's talking to Alex, growing tired of the blonde's arrogance and her continual berating of her fiance' Casey left and went home, Olivia smiled when she heard Casey's keys in the door. She and Nancy had just set the plates on the table and were about to sit down when Casey walked in.

"Olivia, oh you and Nancy made dinner together. That's so sweet." Casey said as she walked over to the brunette and hugged her tightly, then Casey did the same to Nancy. The timid child blushed deeply when Casey wrapped her arms around Nancy.

After dinner Nancy helped wash the dishes with Olivia as Casey watched them.

'_Olivia is so good with Nancy... She knows what its like to lose her Mother, so she's going to do whatever she can to shield Nancy from hurt and pain. ... she always wants to protect others, that's one of the things that attracted me to her.' _Casey thought with a smile, she sat down and enjoyed dinner with Olivia and Nancy. Later on, Nancy took a bath and went to bed while Olivia and Casey sat together in the living room and talked.

"Nancy is such a great kid." Casey said. "Yeah, she is Casey. I wish we could keep her permanently." Olivia said with a sigh. "So do I Liv, but Nancy does have family out there somewhere and they need to know where she is." Casey said as she leaned into Olivia and sighed, Olivia gently caressed Casey's red hair.

"Don't worry Casey sweetie, everything will work out for the best, you'll see." Olivia said reassuringly.

Casey smiled and kissed Liv's right shoulder softly, "Thanks for reassuring me, Liv. I love your strong will, it inspires me so much." Casey said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day Casey, Olivia, and, Nancy all get up early to get ready for the trial, Liv and Casey decided that Olivia would stay by Nancy's side while Casey was on the witness stand. The trio walked into the courthouse, Casey saw Nancy begin to shake uncontrollably and tightly grabbed Olivia's right hand.

"Nancy, are you ok honey?" Olivia asked, her voice full of concern.

"I-I'm scared, M-Ms. Olivia, I just want to go home with you and Ms. Casey." Nancy sobbed as she leaned into Olivia. Just then-. "Nancy!" a woman's voice said loudly.

Casey, Olivia, and, Nancy turn to see Nina and a petite woman with auburn hair tied back in a loose braid coming towards them, Nancy instinctively hid behind Olivia. "Casey, Olivia, this is Jill Norris, she's Nancy's Aunt." Nina said. "I see." Casey said. "Well..." Liv said, clearing her throat. "It's uh... nice to meet you." the brunette said extending her right hand. Jill made no move to take Olivia's hand, she just glared at the detective.

"Olivia, Casey... there's been a change of plans, Nancy won't be staying with you, she'll live with her Aunt for two years before adoption becomes an option. I'm sorry Olivia, Casey." Nancy said sadly as Jill produced the paper and gave it to Olivia.

"No! I don't want to go with her, please don't make me go, Ms. Olivia, Ms. Casey." Nancy pleaded with tears in her eyes. Olivia knelt down in front of Nancy, seeing the tears in Nancy's eyes broke Olivia's heart, she gently stroked Nancy's hair.

"You know that Casey and I love you very much, right?" Liv asked Nancy.

Nancy nodded and wiped her eyes. Jill and Nina took Nancy and left the courthouse, Casey and Olivia were left standing in the lobby heartbroken and shocked. Olivia and Casey walked into the courtroom and took thier seats in the gallery. Once everyone was in the courtroom the trial of Mark Wilson was ready to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

About an hour in Kim Grayleck called Casey to the stand, though she was still numb from having Nancy taken away from her and Olivia, Casey got on the stand and took the oath, Grayleck asked Casey the questions that they had gone over the week before, Trevor Langan, Mark's lawyer objected to almost every question that Kim asked. Judge Donnelly overruled Langan's fifth objection in twenty minutes. Langan then set his sights on Casey and Pamela's past relationship. Casey repeated what she had said to Darren Michales in Don's office, Langan had expected Kim to object, and was surprised when she didn't.

Olivia smiled proudly as she watched Casey on the stand. The trial lasted for nearly a month, ultimately Mark was found guilty of the rapes and murders and was sentenced to life in prison.

Casey and Olivia left the courthouse and went to Olivia's apartment, electing not to go out and celebrate with Grayleck and the others. When they got home Casey fell into Liv's arms in tears, Olivia was also crying as she held Casey tight.

"It's... not f-fair Liv, Nina said six months and now Nancy's Aunt just barges in and takes her away from us, but I-I guess it's for the best." Casey said into Olivia's shoulder. Olivia wiped her fiance's eyes before wrapping her arms around the redhead.

"Do you really think that Nancy is better off not being here with us, Casey?" Liv asked. The brunette felt Casey shake her head no against her shoulder.

"We'll get Nancy back baby, you'll see." Olivia said with a gentle smile.

"Liv, how are always so strong?"

"Casey, I get my strength from you my sweet." Casey smiled and kissed Olivia, who wrapped her arms around Casey's waist. "I love you, Casey Novak. I can't wait until our wedding night." Olivia said just as the phone on the end table rang, Casey and Olivia both groaned at the interruption. "Benson." Casey watched her fiance's face as she took the call.

"What? How bad is Nancy hurt?" Casey nearly leapt off the couch when she heard Nancy's name.

_'Nancy was hurt? Where was her Aunt?' _Casey thought as Olivia hung up the phone.

"Where is Nancy, Liv?" Casey asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"She's at the station in the squad room with Amanda, Monique, the Captain, Angela, Melinda, and, Gail. Nina is on her way." Olivia explained as she and Casey ran out to Olivia's Charger. When Olivia and Casey walked into the squad room they saw Nancy being looked at by an EMT named Kay Cheung.

"There you go little lady, all patched up." Kay said. "Th-thank you." Nancy said timidly, Kay stood up and left the squad room, Olivia and Casey hurried over to Nancy.

"Nancy, what happened sweetie?" Liv asked. "I... was doing my homework before I had to do the dishes when Aunt Jill came into my room yelling at me because... b-because..." Nancy trailed off, afriad to finish her story. "Why baby?" Olivia asked gently. Nancy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Olivia tightly.

"I told her that I wanted to live with you and Ms. Casey, I miss you both so much." Nancy said, Nancy's words warmed Olivia and Casey's hearts. Then Melinda pulled Casey to the side and showed the redhead the snapshots of Nancy's bruises, Casey cringed when she saw the pictures. "Oh my God, who would do this to that little angel?" Casey said in a whisper.

"Ms. Olivia, please protect me from Aunt Jill." Nancy said as she locked gazes with Olivia, Olivia smiled warmly at the little girl she and Casey had become so fond of and stroked Nancy's golden locks.

"Shh.. sweetie pie, it's going to be all right now, Casey and I are here for you." Olivia said with a smile as she put Nancy down. Just then Jill came rushing into the squad room and grabbed Nancy's bruised left arm and squeezed it hard. "Nancy, why did you run away from my house while I was at work?" Jill screamed at her niece.

"Ow! You're hurting me! Let me go, Aunt Jill." Nancy sobbed. "I suggest you let her go... now." Olivia growled as she stepped towards Jill, her entire body radiating her anger. Jill let go of Nancy's arm, exposing a fresh black and blue bruise.

It took all of Olivia's willpower and self control that she had in her not to hurt Jill.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I tell you what Detective, you want the brat, you can have her." Jill said before turning to leave.

Before Jill could get out the door Monique and Amanda stopped her. "Jill Norris, you're under arrest for child endangerment and abuse, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Monique said. Jill smirked at Olivia, who was holding Nancy protectively in her arms. "I might as well tell you saps everything Mark and I planned." Jill said.

Olivia looked at Cragen, pleading for him not to let Nancy hear Jill's words. "Liv, you and Casey take Nancy into my office and close the door." Cragen said, Olivia and Casey nodded their thanks and rushed Nancy into Don's office.

"Aww... I wannted Nancy to hear my story too..." Jill said with a sick smile on her face. "She's been hurt enough by you, now say what you've got to say lady." Amanda said.

"All right, it started like this: I wanted to have a child for the longest time, but I had an accident when I fourteen and am unable to concieve, so I asked Sandra to have a child for me, so I "arranged" for Sandra and Mark to meet in Central Park."

"You...set Sandra up to be raped by Mark, didn't you?" Melinda said angrily, "I did her a favor, but then she said that she wanted to keep the baby... my baby and raise it herself." Jill said as she shut her eyes to fight back the tears. "I told myself then that I hated Sandra and Nancy, and I vowed to kill both of them, so I convinced Mark to rape Sandra again and kill her so I could get costody of her. And then..."

"You'd kill her. you'd kill your own flesh and blood Jill? What is wrong with you?" a familiar voice said, everyone turned to see Gail walking in with Elaine Norris, Sandra and Jill's Mother and a second woman.

"What are you doing here, Mom?" Jill asked. "Stopping this madness Jill, this is Laura Thomas, she's Nancy's CPS case worker." "And?" Jill snapped.

"What your Mother means Jill is that you no longer have a legal right to adopt Nancy because you forged the document that you gave to Ms. Olivia Benson." Laura said with a smile.

"Nancy is my niece, I won't allow her to be raised by them!" Jill screeched.

"Why Jill? Detective Benson and ADA Novak love Nancy and she loves them and all I care about is Nancy's happiness and safety." "What are you saying, Mom?" Jill asked.

"I've signed the adoption papers Jill, Nancy is going to live with Ms. Benson and Ms. Novak... for good."

"NO!" Jill screamed as she was taken away, then Olivia, Casey, and, Nancy all came out of Don's office. Nancy ran over to her Grandmother and hugged her tightly.

"Grandma Elaine, I'm so glad you're here. These ladies are Ms. Olivia and Ms. Casey, they let me stay with them and they really care about me." "I know they do, sweetie." Elaine said as she released the child from the hug before turning her attention to Olivia and Casey.

"So, you ladies want to adopt Nancy?" "Yes ma'am, we adore Nancy and she loves us too." Casey said.

Just then Laura walked up to Olivia and gave her the adoption papers. Olivia's eyes went wide and she smiled brightly as she read the papers.

"Liv, what is it? Is something wrong?" Casey asked. Olivia looked up at her fiance' still smiling.

"Casey, she's ours baby. We can adopt Nancy." Casey's green eyes brightened and she smiled too.

"R-Really, Nancy is our daughter now and we can take her home with us for good?" Casey asked just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Yes Casey, Nancy is a part of our family now." Olivia said happily.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Big Apple Wedding Chapel, East Manhattan, NY

June 7, 2011 3:00 PM EST

The sun was falling sending its last rays through the stain glass window. The rays were falling on Olivia and Casey as they exchanged the sacred wards and rings. The team was all sitting in the audience looking at them. Nancy stood near the couple as she was a flower girl in the wedding.

Even Anglea was there, invited by Liv. Amanda would have gone with her, but she had come down with the flu, and was unable to attend. Angela wiped her face with her hands as she watched the proceedings.

"I hope they have good times together. They deserve their happiness." Angela whispered.

Casey looked into Olivia's eyes as Liv slipped the ring on her finger and Casey slipped one on Olivia's finger. They slowly leaned into each other and pressed their lips together as their friends cheered and applauded.

"I love you Olivia Benson-Novak." Casey whispered in Liv's ear.

"I love you too, Casey Benson-Novak." Olivia whispered back, hugging Casey tightly.

Ocean Beach, San Francisco, CA

June 10, 2011, 7:00 PM PST

For their honeymoon, Casey and Olivia went to San Francisco. Casey stood on the beach in a pair of camouflaged shorts and a black bikini top, watching the sun sink into the sea. Olivia, wearing a hot pink bikini, came up behind her new wife and and put her arms around her.

"Wow, this water is beautiful." Casey said.

"Oh? I hadn't noticed." Olivia responded with a smile.

Casey turned to look at Olivia, when she felt Liv grab her by the waist and pull the redhead close to her.

"Casey, tonight this will be the most memorable night of our lives." Olivia declared.

"Yes, it will be my dearest." Casey agreed.

The two of them sat down together on the cool sand. Olivia grasped Casey's left hand, kissing it gently.

"I promise to make you as happy as I can, my love." Casey promised.

The two women the embraced each other, looking into each other's eyes and feeling the desire for each other building between them. Olivia and Casey hungrily kissed each other, their tongues dueling each other as their hands roved all over each other's bodies. The two beauties let their passion run wild as they kissed each other, both women moaning with delight throughout the passionate kiss.

Casey took one of Olivia's breasts in her hand, licking and sucking the firm brown nipple as she squeezed the other one, stoking the flames of passion inside Olivia. The beautiful ADA caressed Olivia's brown hair as the green eyed woman switched her attention to Liv's other breast, giving it the same treatment.

After lavishing her attention on Olivia's impressive mounds, Casey laid herself down, spreading her legs to reveal her hot, wet pussy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Olivia positioned herself between Casey's legs, placing her palms on the other woman's thighs. Wetting her lips, the brunette beauty licked Casey's pussy slowly, arousing her beautiful wife. Olivia worked her tongue into Casey's red sheathed slit.

"Mmmmm." Casey moaned with delight as she massaged her impressive breasts in response to the feelings Olivia was generating in her.

Olivia pushed her tongue inside Casey's wet entrance, proceeding to work the inside, further stoking the fires of passion within the beautiful redhead. Casey thrust her hips to encourage Olivia to penetrate her further, molten lust boiling through her loins.

Seconds later, Casey was hit with the most stunning orgasm she ever had, which generated a copious amount of cum, which Liv drank with relish, her tongue nearly causing Casey to have a second orgasm in the process. As she came down from her orgasmic high, Casey looked at Olivia with a smile.

'Liv is going to make me very happy, and we have Nancy now. My life is perfpect now.' Casey thought. 'I'm so glad we are with each other.'

As Casey stood up on her knees, Olivia laid herself down and spread her legs, silently inviting her new wife to gaze upon her glistening pussy. Eager to please her new wife, Casey dove right into Olivia's hot, wet pussy, using her tongue to lick it up and down, driving Olivia wild with passion.

Liv wore a gleeful smile as she massaged her own breasts, writhing in ecstasy. Casey worked her tongue inside Liv's steaming hot pussy, further causing the flames of passion inside her wife to burn hotter. Casey's oral work resulted in Olivia being hit with an orgasm just as stunning as the one she gave Casey earlier, causing her pussy to generate her own supply of honey, which Casey eagerly drank.

Even though they were somewhat tired, the two lovers were not done yet. They positioned themselves so their pussies were in contact with each other. They rubbed their pussies against each other, the friction sending waves of pleasure through each other's bodies, causing Olivia and Casey to moan with delight.

As time passed unnoticed, the two beautiful women felt the beginnings of orgasms building up in their bodies, which motivated them to rub their pussies together even faster.

Each woman was hit with a stunning climax that left each other spent, but satisfied. Olivia and Casey lay beside each other, catching their breath as they cooled down from their intense lovemaking. After a few minutes, the two women helped each other up and walked back to the hotel together. Once back at the hotel Casey and Olivia showered and retired to their bed.

NYPD Precinct #16, Manhattan, NY

June 17, 2011, 9:50 AM EST

Olivia and Casey walk into Cragen's office, having returned from their honeymoon a day earlier.

"Well hello, ladies." Don said in a low whisper. "What can I do for you?"

Olivia got right to the point. "Captian, I have come to ask for some time off."

Cragen was stunned. "What? Why?"

"We're married now and we don't want any stress, so we're both stepping away from our jobs for a bit, Don." Casey answered.

"What about the team?"

"Amanda and the others are adults, they can handle it without us." Liv assured him.

Don could see that their minds were made up. He hated to lose them, even for a short time but he knew how much they cared for each other, and Nancy and he wasn't about to stand in their way.

"All right, if that's what you ladies wanna do." Cragen said without malice, "then so be it."

Olivia and Casey leave the Captian's office, they go to the SVU squad room to tell the others.

"You're leaving the team?" Jeffries asked with tears in her eyes.

"Why, girls? why are you leaving?" Amanda asked.

"I think it's time for Ada and I to take it easy for a while. We're not quitting though, so no worries." Olivia replied. "But don't worry, girls. Friday night we want all of you to come over because we're having a party!"

All the women's faces lit up when they heard that.

"We'll be there." Monique assured Casey.

"Good. So long for now, babes." Olivia said, blowing kisses to all of her teammates before they left.

Landmark Apartments, 10:05 PM EST

After a night on the town, Olivia and Casey went home. Olivia kicked the door open with her foot and carried Casey over the threshold. They were then greeted by Nancy and Elaine.

"Welcome back dears, Nancy and I have had a ball, she's done her homework, eaten dinner, and bathed. She just wanted to see the two of you before she went to bed." Elaine said, Nancy walked over her Mothers and hugged them both. "We're a family now, I love you both so much. Good night." Nancy said with a smile.

"Good night sweetie." Olivia said. "Sweet dreams, kiddo." Casey added, Nancy went to her room and shut the door while Elaine said her goodbyes to the happy couple. Once they were alone Casey looked at Olivia with a preadatory stare, the brunette knew all too well what _that _look in Casey's green eyes meant.

"Welcome home, my lovely angel," the detective said to the beautiful green eyed woman in her arms. Casey leaned up and kissed Olivia on the lips.

"I love you, dearest." Casey whispered as she kissed Olivia. The redhead then she kissed Liv again. Olivia walked over to the loveseat and sat down with Casey on her lap. The newlyweds made out on the chair for a while. Olivia couldn't help but think about how much she loved Casey.

"Casey, I am so happy." Olivia declared. "I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too, honey." Casey said before kissing Olivia again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Folsom State Prison, Represa, CA

June 18, 2011, 2:25 PM PST

Ever since her incarceration, Jill Norris was consumed with thoughts of vengeance against Olivia Benson and Casey Novak for taking Nancy away from her. She would dearly have loved to kill them with her bare hands, but being in prison made that impossible. But she learned to bide her time, patiently waiting for the opportunity to exact revenge.

That opportunity came when Nico Larasso, her number two, visited her bringing a newspaper article about the marriage of Casey Novak to Olivia Benson. Now that she had the information she needed, Jill knew exactly what to do.

"Nico, call up Vinnie Farina. Tell him to hit a NYPD ADA named Casey Novak, don't kill her, I want to her to live with her injuries."

"Okay, boss," Larasso agreed, smiling at the thought of Vinnie in action.

Vinnie 'The Viper' Farina was a former hit man for the Chicago Outfit who went freelance after the murders of Tony Spilotro and his brother, Michael Spilotro. He had an unparalleled success rate when it came to eliminating his enemies. So Larasso knew that one of the bitches that put his boss in the hospital was as good as done.

Universal Foods Grocery Store, South Manhattan, NY

June 21, 2011, 1:05 PM EST

Casey, Nancy, and Olivia are in the parking lot of the grocery store, getting ready to shop for food. Olivia turned to Casey. "You want me to go in with you?"

Casey smiled at Liv and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "No dearest, I'll be all right by myself."

"Okay, Casey." Olivia said. Casey opened the passenger side door and exited the car. Olivia and Nancy watched Casey as she walked into the store.

_'I'm so lucky to be in love with Casey'_. Olivia thought to herself.

It took Casey ten minutes to find what she needed, pay for it, and walk out of the store.

Vinnie 'The Viper' Farina stood on the roof of a bakery about a block away from the grocery store, mounting his Remington AR-X7 sniper rifle on its tripod and looking through the scope.

"Gotcha." Farina whispered. "Say goodbye, little missy."

With these words, Vinnie pulled the trigger, the silencer working to conceal his position.

Olivia saw Casey coming towards her with a cart of four bags. As she got out of the car to help Casey, Olivia noticed that Casey suddenly jumped a little.

"Casey? You okay?" Olivia asked with concern. Then she saw the blood seeping out of her wife's chest.

"CASEY!" Olivia screamed as Casey fell into the brunette detective's arms.

"Oh, Olivia, I ... I ... love you... and N-Nancy." Casey whispered.

"Shh... don't speak baby, I've got you and you're going to make it." Olivia said firmly as she locked eyes with Casey.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

Mercy General, June 21, 2011, 3:30 PM EST.

Casey was immeadiatly brought to the OR upon arriving at the hospital, Olivia called the others and told them about the shooting. Everyone made their way over to the hospital in record time.

Amanda and Angela were the first two through the door, they ran to Olivia and captured the distraught woman in a huge double hug. "Ohh Liv, how are you holding up. Is there any word on Casey's condition?" Angela asked, Olivia shook her head. "No, nothing yet Angela, who could've done this to Casey?" Olivia sank down into a chair with Nancy on her lap and sobbed quietly as Gail and Melinda walked in.

After half an hour all of Olivia and Casey's friends from the NYPD and the DA's office were at the hospital with Olivia, Angela sat next to Olivia and held her while she whispered soothing things to her. Just then a doctor with long platinum blonde hair walked into the waiting room. "Family for Casey Benson-Novak?" she asked. Olivia stood up and wiped her eyes. "I am Casey's wife." Olivia said.

"Dr. Diana Marshall, I have some great news for you, Mrs. Benson-Novak is all right, she lost a lot of blood and she did flatline once on us, but we were able to revive her." Olivia let out a heavy sigh, as did everyone else. All of a sudden Alex Cabot came into the waiting room.

"What is she doing here?" Amanda asked Melinda, who shrugged. Alex walked over to Olivia and Diana, she aknowleged Diana before looking back to Olivia. Alex smiled and hugged Olivia tightly, which totally took her by suprise. "I'm so sorry that this happened Olivia, and please forgive me for my earlier behavior." Alex whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Alex. I just want to get Casey out of here so that we can move on with our lives." Olivia said. "I understand you, Liv."

"Ahem, if you're ready Ma'am I'll take you back to see your wife." Diana said. "Ok, lead the way Doctor."

Olivia walked into Casey's room and walked over to a black armchair next to Caey's bed, grasping Casey's right hand with her left hand as she sat in the chair. With her other hand Olivia gently stroked Casey's red hair as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Casey, I'm so sorry this happened." Olivia whispered.

Casey's eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw Olivia.

"L-Liv?" Casey asked weakly. Olivia nodded slowly.

"What happened?" Casey asked.

"You were shot, sweetheart." Olivia explained.

"Where is Nancy?" Casey asked after looking around.

"Relax, babe, Nancy is here, she's out in the waiting room with Gail and Melinda."

An hour later Olivia walked into the hospital's Fitness Recovery Center, Olivia watched Casey as she walked on a treadmill.

Olivia was glad to see Casey's speedy recovery. When she was finished Casey walked over to Olivia and hugged her. "Guess what?"

"What's up, baby?" Olivia asked.

"I can go home tomorrow morning."

"That is great news Case, I'm sure the others will be happy to hear that." Olivia said, then Casey leaned over and gave Liv a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for being here for me, Olivia. You're the best wife anyone could ask for." Casey said.

"I'll always always be here for you, I love you with all my heart, Casey Benson-Novak." Olivia confessed.

Casey smiled, a tear sliding down her face. Olivia gently wipes it away with a finger.

A week has passed since Casey left the hospital, having made a full recovery.

"Now what?" Casey asked.

"We go home, we have a little girl who is worried sick about you." Olivia informed the redhead.

"Oh yes, we must not keep our Nancy waiting." Casey said with a heartfelt smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Bisa is an African name for a girl, it means "Love"**

**Chapter 19**

**March 3, 2012**

**Nine Months Later**

Olivia gave birth to her and Casey's second child, an eight pound six ounce baby girl. They named her Bisa Nicole Benson-Novak. Casey took several pictures of Olivia holding their new baby who had Casey's piercing green eyes and would have Olivia dark brown hair color, from what the doctors had said. Bisa was born healthy and with no problems at all.

All of Olivia and Casey's friends and co-workers were waiting to surprise them when they got home from the hospital with little Bisa, Nancy opened the door as Casey helped Olivia inside and to the couch, then Casey carried Bisa inside in her car seat, Nancy was in awe of her baby sister as she watched Casey pick her up and hand the baby to Olivia.

"Aww, she's so cute." Nancy said as she walked over and sat down beside Olivia.

" Well Casey, how's it feel to be a Momma again?" Fin asked jokingly. Casey smiled at Olivia, Bisa, and Nancy and said. "I couldn't have asked for anything better, Fin. Thanks for giving us the name choice, it fits her perfectly."

"It means love Casey, and I between you, Liv, and, Nancy Bisa will get all of the love she'll ever want or need." Fin said.

**Downtown Manhattan**

**4:58 PM EST**

Leon Jameson looked through the scope of his Remington AR-X7 sniper rifle from his perch across from the Little Tykes Child Care Center, he targeted a car about eight hundred yards away. Leon targeted the two month old baby girl that was sleeping soundly in her car seat, just as the child's Mother pulled out of the daycare's paking lot Leon pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the rear winshield and struck the child in the back of the head, killing her instantly.

The girl's Mother Annebelle screamed and hit the brakes, stopping the car. Leon took his rifle apart and put it back in its case before putting on his ski mask, then Leon left his perch and ran down to the parking lot where he found Annebelle Serenity holding the body of her dead daughter Karen Serenity. Annebelle was so distraught that she didn't notice Leon until he had his right arm around her neck and a knife to her throat with his other hand. "You're mine now." he said before hitting Annebelle in the face and knocking her out.

Casey was bringing Nancy home from her soccer game, Casey was upset because Nancy had been punched in the eye by a ten year old boy who she had scored a goal on, now Nancy was sporting a nasty black eye and bloody nose.

"I can't believe that boy hit you like that, who does he think he is?" Casey yelled.

"Momma please calm down." Nancy said as they pulled up to their house.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Liv, we're home." Casey said as she closed the door, Olivia is sitting on the couch nursing Bisa. Olivia turned to look at Nancy and Casey, her heart clenched when she saw Nancy's face.

"Oh my God, what happened to you, sweetheart?" Olivia asked as she handed Bisa to Casey and went get some ice and Neosporin to put on Nancy's right eye.

Nancy explained what happened, Olivia hugged Nancy and kissed the crown of her daughter's head.

"Baby, do you want to quit playing soccer?" Olivia asked, Nancy looked between Casey and Olivia for a moment before turning back to Olivia and nodded slowly.

"Yes Momma Liv, I want to stop playing soccer so I don't have to be around Nicky Watson anymore."

"Ok sweetie." Olivia said in her usual sweet, motherly tone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Annebelle Serenity woke up in a cold, dark room. When Annebelle tried to rub her head she realized that she couldn't, she looked down and saw that she was chained to a bed.

"You're awake I see." a rough male voice said from across the room, Annabelle turned her head towards the voice and saw a blurry figure standing near a door. "Don't worry, your vision will clear up after a while." "Wh-who are you?" Annabelle asked, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

"Your new Master, see I've been observing you for a while now and I didn't like what I saw."

"What do you want from me?" Annebelle asked as she began to tear up, the masked man walked over to Annebelle and slapped her hard across the face. "You will not without my permission, do you understand, slut?" Annebelle was about to speak but the man grabbed Annebelle by the throat and squeezed until tears slid down her face, the man then dropped his pants and boxers before he pushed his rigid cock inside Annebelle.

Half an hour later Leon left Annebelle in a cell, Annebelle was sore as she curled up into the fetal position and cried her eyes out.

*********  
Casey and Olivia watched as Nancy got on the school bus, the women were so proud of Nancy for the way she handled Nicky Watson, Olivia decided that she and Casey would talk to Nicky's parents and get to the bottom of this situation.

Veronica De Barge is leaving a deli with her mocha latte' and scone, she walked up to her car and put the coffee and scone on the roof of the car when her phone rang, it was her best friend Terri. Leon put his ski mask on and pulled out his knife. Veronica laughed at something that Terri had said, then Terri asked Veronica out for drinks and dancing, Veronica readily accepted Terri's invatation.

Leon ran up behind Veronica and put the knife to her throat. "Don't speak, if you do I'll gut you right here." he said with ice in his voice. Veronica ended her call with Terri before Leon took her phone and threw it down and stepped on it.

********  
Olivia dropped Bisa off at a daycare center not too far from the precinct before heading to work. Casey transferred to the 1-4 after she and Olivia got so IAB wouldn't have a reason to come down on the squad. Olivia walked into the squad room, she looked around for Fin, Amaro, Munch, and Captian Cragen but didn't see any of them around.

"Hey Olivia, welcome back." Monique said in greeting. "Thanks Monique." Olivia replied as Rollins walked up to Olivia and Monique. "So Olivia, I know that you're on desk duty for a month so I'll try not to drive you crazy." Amanda said just as Angela and Gail came into the squad room with coffee and doughnuts. "Hey, where are the guys?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, Fin transferred back to Narcotics and Munch and Cragen retired. And Amaro moved his family to Hollywood, Florida." Jeffries explained. Olivia was shocked.

"So you're telling me that we don't have a Captian?" Liv said.

"This squad DOES have a Captian and its you, Olivia." Gail said as she handed Olivia a Captian's badge.

"Liv, 1PP was so impressed by your scores on your Captian's Exam that they decided to go ahead and promote you now and seeing as SVU is in need of a new Captian I'd say that was the right call."

"Really, wow Gail... I don't know what to say." "Well Liv, you deserve it, you're a good cop and I think that you're going to be a great Captian." Gail said before hugging Olivia tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Leon brought Veronica to "The Torture Parlor" an old warehouse that his parents had owned that he had remodled to suit his needs, he stripped and raped Veronica three times before throwing her into the cell with Annebelle. "You two should really get to know each other, you're both going to be here for a long time." Leon said with a sinister laugh. He then left the soundproofed room and locked the door.

Olivia sat behind her new desk in her new office, she was looking at a picture of her, Casey, Nancy, and Bisa. She was amazed how easily Nancy warmed up to Bisa. Olivia's train of thought was broken when she heard Amanda's voice. "Captian, a man is out here asking to speak with someone in charge." the blonde detective said.

"All right, thank you Amanda."

Olivia stood up and followed Rollins out of the office.

Olivia and Amanda saw a middle-aged black man sitting across from Monique.

"Mr. Nicolas, this is Captian Benson-Novak, please explain why you're here again please."  
"Well... My girlfriend Annebelle Dalton didn't bring our daughter Karen home from daycare today, it's been almost three hours since I last saw them and I'm getting worried."

Just then Melinda came up to Olivia and whispered something in her ear. Then Olivia looked at Tyrell Nicolas, he could tell something was wrong.

"Mr. Nicolas, please follow us to the Morgue." Olivia said. "M-morgue?... Oh God no, please don't be Annebelle." Tyrell looked at Melinda. "Wh-who was it?" Tyrell asked.

Melinda cleared her throat before telling him. "A two month baby girl named..." "K-Karen, oh no, not my baby!" he moaned, Melinda's ached for the young man, Melinda knew that her job wasn't especially dangerous but she still worried about being hurt or killed on the job and leaving Opheilia Motherless and making Gail a Widow.

"Mel, I'll come with you and Mr. Nicolas." Olivia told her friend with a gentle smile.

Casey walked in the Special Investigation Squad's squad room at the 1-4, she was greeted by a tall Asian-American woman with jet black hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

"Hello, can you tell me where Captian Dan Logan's office is? My name is Casey Benson-Novak, I've been assigned to this squad as your new ADA." "Welcome to the SIS Counselor, I'm Detective Monica Black, I'm the..." "Resident Pain in the butt of our squad." a thin dark-skinned brunnette woman said as she walked up to Casey and Monica.

"Welcome to our team, Counselor, I'm Detective Lena Austin." she said as she extended her left hand, Casey smiled and took Lena's hand and shook it.

"Logan's office is right down the hall, you just take a right at the vending machine." Casey nodded her understanding. As Casey walked away Monica stared at Casey's swaying hips and licked her lips seductively. "What I could do to that body ." Monica said with a wicked smile.

"She's married Monica, I saw her ring. I'd back off if I were you." Lena warned. After meet with Captian Logan Casey is escorted to her new office by Lena.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Mrs. Benson-Novak, welcome again and please forgive Monica, she can be a real handful sometimes." Lena said. "I bet." Casey said with a chuckle.

Veronica and Annebelle sat together in their cell, the women had their backs against the cobblestone wall. They had both been raped and beaten multiple times. Annabelle laid her head on Veronica's waist.

"It hurts so much, Veronica." Annebelle sobbed quietly. "The abuse?" Veronica asked, Annebelle shook her head no before looking up at Veronica. "He...he killed her, Veronica." Annebelle sobbed.

"Who Annebelle?" Veronica asked as she stroked Annebelle's hair slowly.

"M-my daughter Karen, she was only two months old! He shot her in...in the head!" Annebelle wailed.

"I'm sorry Annebelle, I can't imagine how you must have felt, but I promise to help you survive this the best I can." Veronica said, blinking back her own tears. "Thank you Veronica, I promise you the same thing." Annebelle replied. Annebelle closed her eyes and smiled as she closed her eyes and snuggled up to Veronica. "I'm sorry that we're here, but I'm glad that we're together."

"So am I, Annebelle." Veronica said. When Casey got home she found Nancy changing Bisa while Olivia was in the kitchen making dinner. "Liv, I'm home." Casey announced.

Nancy finished changing Bisa and carried her into the living room to greet Casey, who took Bisa in her arms and kissed her before leaning down and kissing Nancy on the cheek. "Momma Casey, Momma Liv says that you're a really good softball player. Will you teach me to play?" To say that Casey was overjoyed at her daughter's request would be the biggest understatement ever.

"Sure baby, I'd love to." Casey said happily. "Thank you so much, Momma Casey." Nancy said as she hugged Casey.

"Give me a few minutes to talk to Momma Liv first 'kay?"  
"Ok, I'll be in my room." Nancy said, giddy with excitement. Nancy left Olivia and Casey alone, taking Bisa with her.

"What's up, honey?" Liv asked. "I one of the detectives in the squad I was assigned to today."

"Oh really?" Olivia said as Casey walked over to the brunette and kissed her gently on the lips. "I think she wants me, Liv." Casey said, obviously upset.

"Can you blame her baby, I mean come on let's face it you ARE hot. Especially when you dress like that." Olivia said glancing down at her attire and running her right hand up Casey's right thigh and growling sensually.

"We'll finish later, right now I've got to pass along all of my softball knowledge to our daughter." Casey said before she ran to the basement to get her bat, gloves, and helments. "Hey Casey, I'm going to bring Bisa out onto the sunporch and watch you and Nancy, ok?" "Sure thing, Liv." Casey answered.

**A little later...**

"Wow Nancy, you're a real natural." Olivia said from her patio chair where she was holding Bisa, who was cooing happily. "Ok Nancy, this is the last pitch." Casey said before wiping the sweat from her forehead. Twenty minutes later Casey walked out of her and Olivia's bathroom dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, she saw Nancy carrying Bisa to her room, Casey walked out onto the patio with Olivia.

"Ok, good job Amanda, keep me informed, ok bye." Olivia said into the phone before hanging up.

"Something wrong, Liv?" Casey asked as she wrapped her arms around Olivia from behind.

"I keep thinking about that poor baby dying alone in the backseat of that car like that, I don't think I should've accepted that promotion that I got today." Olivia said with a sigh.

"You got promoted Liv?" Casey asked, Olivia turned around to face her wife, then she sighed again.  
"Yes Casey, 1PP promoted me to Captian since Munch and Cragen retired." Casey smiled at Olivia.

"Olivia Benson-Novak, you're a great cop. You are kind, compassionate, and you always try to help the victims and their families find the closure they need." Casey pulled Olivia close to her and kissed the brunette passionately.

"I'm so happy for you, babe. You deserve it." Casey said. "I couldn't believe it when Gail told me." Liv said.

"Hey, let's celebrate, I'll call up Melinda and Gail and ask them to babysit Nancy and Bisa." Casey said.

"Ophielia just adores Nancy and Bisa." Liv said with a hearty laugh. Melinda and Gail were more than happy to babysit Nancy and Bisa, Casey and Olivia packed up Bisa and Nancy's things for their sleepover at Melinda and Gail's.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Leon returned to the "Torture Parlor", he unlocked the door to Veronica and Annebelle's cell and went inside, he found his captives sitting in the far corner of the cell.  
Annebelle is holding Veronica in her arms, Veronica is running a high fever and shaking in Annebelle's arms, Annebelle looked at Leon, her ocean blue eyes pleading silently with her captor.  
"What's wrong with her?" Leon asked through his ski mask. "She has a fever you freaking loser!" Annebelle screamed. "Well then, I guess our time together has come to an end." he said.

"Are you going to kill us?" Annebelle asked as she cradled Veronica in her arms.  
Leon smiled wickedly under his mask. "Beg me to spare your lives."

**********  
Olivia and Casey are kissing each other passionately, Olivia pushed Casey back onto the couch gently. Casey felt Liv's tongue invade her mouth and wrestle with hers. Casey moaned into Liv's mouth as she caressed Liv's thighs and behind with her hands, Liv moved her mouth down to Casey's neck. The older woman started by playfully nipping Casey's neck before she began kissing and sucking on it, Casey smiled and closed her eyes as she ran her hands up and down Olivia's soft, round booty. "Oh Liv, pl-please don't stop." Casey groaned. Olivia kept up her attack until Casey had a large hickie on her neck. Casey wrapped her arms around Liv and picked her up, then she stood up.

"Where are we going, sweetie?" Liv asked quietly. "To the bedroom, I'm going to make this a night that you'll never forget."

Casey carried Olivia into their bedroom, once there Casey brought Olivia over to their queen size bed and undressed her. Now completely naked Olivia looked up at Casey with lust in her eyes, Liv watched as Casey slowly undressed herself in front of her.

"Gorgeous." Liv whispered, Casey blushed before climbing onto the bed with Olivia. Olivia pulled Casey down on top of her, Liv pressed her lips gently against Casey's. Casey opened her mouth which allowed Olivia to push her tongue inside Casey's mouth. Casey's head was spinning as she was kissing Liv deeply, Casey stroked her lover's body as she started grinding back and forth on Olivia's crotch.

"O-oh, C-Casey... Mmmmm, oh yes,keep going." Liv moaned.

Liv arched her back and screamed Casey's name, Casey loved the sound of her name coming from Liv's mouth. It drove Casey wild with lust, she pulled Olivia up and kissed her neck roughly. "Ooh, that feels sooo good Casey." Liv moaned.

"Heh I'm just warming up, baby." Casey said, Olivia shivered in delight. Casey got off the bed and walked over to the nightstand on her side of the bed and opened it, inside was a collection of strap-ons, about ten in all. Casey grabbed a red 9" long strap-on and secured it to her waist, then she made her way back to the bed.  
Liv spreads her legs for Casey, who slowly and gently pushed her fake member inside Olivia. Casey pushed her toy cock inside Liv's waitiing pussy, which caused Liv to gasp and moan loudly.

"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, Sta-Stay, right there, Casey." Olivia moaned as Casey grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into Liv's.

"OHHHH!" Liv moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Casey continued to ravage her body, Casey arched her back as she came.

Olivia and Casey both sighed, Liv wrapped her legs around Casey's waist and Casey held her up against the headboard while she pounded Liv's soaked pussy hard.

"Mmmmm... Oh Liv, you're soooo tight babe, I love the feel of your body." Casey said before she was silenced with a deep kiss from Olivia. Liv reached up and squeezed Casey's right breast, teasing the slack nipple until it hardened which made Casey break their liplock . "I love you Olivia Benson-Novak." Casey whispered.

"I know Casey baby." Olivia replied.

Twenty-eight year old Marketing Agent Tylina Carlson is jogging through Central Park, when she heard faint moaning nearby. She went into a clearing where she saw two naked women sitting under a tree shivering in the brisk morning air.

Tylina took off her coat and sweatshirt and gave them to the women before she pulled out her cell phone and called 911.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Casey and Olivia were cuddling in bed, Casey was lying on top of Olivia with her head resting on Liv's chest and snoring lightly. Liv snickered at Casey's cute snore, the brunette thought that is was the cutest thing ever. Liv gently stroked Casey's red hair as she thought about her life up to this point.

_'I wouldn't change a thing... Well, I would've liked for my Mother to have met Nancy, Elaine, and Bisa. She probably would have loved them too.' _Olivia thought with a contented smile.

Just as Olivia shut her eyes the phone rang, it was Patrol Officer Gina Miles.

"Sorry for disturbing you Captian but two women were just brought into Mercy General."

Olivia gently moved Casey off of her and sat up, "What condition were the women in when they were brought in?" "They were dehydrated, malnurished, and covered in bruises." Gina explained. "I'll be at the station in twenty minutes." Olivia said as turned towards Casey and smiled sadly at the sleeping redhead.

"I'm sorry honey, please forgive me." Olivia whispered before she leaned down and kissed Casey gently on the cheek. Olivia went to take a shower, she felt bad for leaving Casey like this because of a case. Casey opened her eyes after Liv went into the bathroom, she sat up and sighed.

_'Poor Liv, she feels bad because a case came up and she wanted to stay home with me and the girls. She knows that I understand but I'll go and reassure her anyway.' _Casey smiled as she got out of bed and went to join her sexy brunette in the shower.

**Sometime Later...**

Olivia followed nurse Stacy Dawson into room 1409 where Annebelle Jenson and Veronica De Barge were lying in their beds.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Hello ladies, my name is Captian Olivia Benson-Novak, can you tell me what you can remember?"

"I'll...try." Annebelle said with some effort. Olivia looked over at Veronica, who was still sleeping.

"She has a fever of 110, he...he wanted me to beg him to let us go, I didn't want to but..." Annebelle trailed off to glance over at Veronica, who didn't look at all like the strong, determined, fearless woman that Annebelle loved. Veronica looked so vulnerable and helpless and Annebelle felt bad that she didn't do a better job of protecting her friend and lover. "Veronica and I promsied to help each other get through this alive."

"I appluad you both for having the will to survive this terrible event in your lives." Olivia said.  
"He killed my daughter Karen." Annebelle revealed.

"Your boyfriend Tyrell Nicolas identified your baby." Annabelle's face paled, she shook her head furiously.

"T-Tyrell is not my boyfriend." "What do you mean, Ms. Jenson?"

"I-I'm gay, Captain." Annebelle revealed. "Oh, I see." Olivia said calmly.

"You're not upset about that?" Annebelle asked surprised.

"I'm gay too, actually Ms. Jenson I am married to a woman." Olivia said.

"Do you have any children?" Annebelle asked. Liv smiled, she nodded. "Yes, we have two daughters, a nine year old and a one month old." Olivia said with pride in her brown eyes. "So how do you know Tyrell Nicolas?" Olivia asked a few moments later.

"We attended the same CPR class a couple of years ago." "Was Veronica there too?" "Yes, that's how we met and started dating."

Olivia wrote down everything Annebelle told her about Tyrell Nicolas.

"Tyrell came to my job about a month ago and demanded that I break up with Veronica and be with him so that Karen would have a "Normal" childhood."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you or Veronica besides Mr. Nicolas?"

"I can only think of one person - Leon Jameson, an old Ex-Marine buddy of Tyrell's."

"Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Jenson, I hope that you and Ms. De Barge get out of here soon." Olivia said with a warm smile.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

It took two weeks for SVU to catch Leon Jameson and Tyrell Nicolas, Tyrell went quietly, but Leon didn't.

He took Detective Amy Torres hostage, Regina Hu, Amy's teammate and best friend, and one of the SWAT team's top snipers had Leon in her sights, now all Regina needed was the green light to shoot from Olivia, Olivia gives the order to shoot, Regina fires and took Leon down by shooting him in the right shoulder. "Suspect down." Kari said to Olivia. "Good job everyone." Olivia said.

Casey was sitting in her office reading a file when Monica opened the door and entered Casey's office, she walked over to Casey's and hopped up on the edge of it, her mini skirt raised slightly as she did this giving Casey a clear and unobstructed view of her pussy.

"Hello there Counselor, hope you're having a good night." Monica said as Casey dropped her eyes back to the file. Casey sighed and lowered the folder, she saw that Monica had a wicked grin on her face.

"Do you want something, Detective Black?" Casey asked, her voice soaked with irritation.

Monica's smile faltered but she kept her flirty demeanor. "Why so angry, Counselor?" Monica asked, "I don't want to talk about it, especially with you." Casey snapped. Monica hopped down off Casey's desk and walked around to where the redhead was seated, Monica pushed Casey's chair away from her desk and stood in front of her, then Monica straddled Casey and put her arms around the ADA's neck.

"I'll be right here when you're ready." Monica whispered into Casey's left ear, then Monica leaned forward kissed Casey gently on the lips, Casey's eyes went wide with shock. Then she got up and walked out of Casey's grinning like she had just won the lottery.

Back at the 1-6, Olivia and ADA Kim Patterson watched as Rollins and Rgina interrogated Tyrell Nicolas.

"How long ago had you and Leon Jameson planned this out?" Amanda asked. "L-Leon said he wanted to make Annebelle and Veronica pay for dumping us and having that little girl that Leon shot."

"Why was the baby targeted?" Regina growled at Tyrell. "T-to make Annebelle suffer even more than her kidnapping and rape." Tyrell said evenly.

Olivia turned away from the speaker, Kim pressed the Mute button so they couldn't hear anymore.

"Captian, you all right?" she asked, Liv turned back around and nodded to Kim, just then her phone rang, it was Melinda.

"Liv, Jameson just died on the table, I'm still taking DNA for evidence to establish his role in the attacks."

"Ok, thanks Melinda." Olivia said before she ended the call.

(Back inside the Interrogation Room)

Amanda felt sick to her stomach as she listened to more of Tyrell's strory. "I need some air." Amanda said, then the blonde detective stood up and walked out of the room. "You all right, Amanda?" Olivia asked, genuine concern etched on the brunerre's face. "That guy makes me sick, he acts as ifi he and Jameson were justified in what they did ... How could they do that to an inoccent baby, Liv?" Amanda asked as she started to tear up. Seeing her detective and more importantly her friend become so torn up about this case made Olivia's heart clench. She decided to give Amanda a well-earned rest.

"Amanda, I'll handle the rest of the interview with Detective Hu. You go home and take some time off and catch your breath." Olivia said offering a soft smile.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Thank you Captian." Amanda replied before pulling out her cell phone and dialing Angela.

Casey was leaving her office, she pressed the "Call" button for the elevator, Casey leaned against the wall and waited for the elevator to arrive. "Heading home, Counselor?" Detective Kari Jones asked as she walked past Casey.

"Yes Detective, I really need to unwind after the day I've had." Casey said with a heavy sigh.

"Well,I hope you have a good evening Counselor." Kari said before giving Casey a warm smile. Both Casey and Kari were unaware that Monica was watching their conversation.

"I see that I'm going to have to step up my advances if I want to steal Mrs. Benson-Novak away from her loving wife." Monica said with an evil grin.

Olivia left the station a little early, she picked Bisa up from daycare, then Liv went to Melinda and Gail's place to pick Nancy up. "So squirt, did you have a good day at school?"

"I did until Nicky and his Dad Jack Watson came up to me after softball practice."

"Did they say or do anything to you, baby?" Olivia asked. Nancy nodded, Olivia could feel her anger rising, but she kept it under control around her daughters and Casey.

"Nicky's Dad grabbed me by my shirt and told me that I had better become Nicky's girlfriend.

Even though she already knew Nancy's answer, Olivia asked it anywa just to confirm it for herself.

"Do you want to be his girlfriend, honey?" "No Momma Liv, I really don't like Nicky. He's a bully."

"Ok sweetie pie, I'll talk to Mr. Watson." Olivia said as they pulled into the driveway right behind Casey.

"Hey Casey, you ok?" Liv asked as they entered the house. "Wow, what a day." Casey groaned.

"Casey, you sit down and I'll get dinner started, 'kay." Casey sighed and walked over to Olivia and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Thanks babe, we'll talk later." Casey said before she turned and walked into the living room while Liv went into the kitchen to start dinner. Casey slowly stepped out of her high heels before she laid down on the couch and shut her eyes.

Olivia finished the Shrimp and Pea Risotto w/Basil & Mint, she went and got Bisa and Nancy, Nancy ate her dinner in silence. "Momma Liv, I'll do the dishes." she said stoicly. "Oh ok Nancy, let me just wake Casey so she can eat, I'll call you when we're done." Olivia said.

"Ok Momma Liv." Nancy said before she turned and headed off to her room.

Olivia went into the living room and joined Casey on the couch, Liv reached down and pulled Casey's legs into her lap and began to massage Casey's tired, aching feet gently. "Oohh, Liv baby, that feels so good." Casey said with a soft moan.

"Rough day?" Liv asked, Casey nodded as Olivia continued to rub Casey's feet.

"Do you feel like eating dinner, Casey?" the redhead smiled and kissed Olivia gently on the left cheek.

"Yeah, a good meal is just what I need after a day like today."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Olivia stood behind Casey and gently massaged her back while she ate her dinner happily, savoring every bite. "Ooh, that was great, Liv." Casey said as she stood up and hugged Olivia.

"Thanks for a great dinner, hon." Casey said before she leaned in and kissed Liv gently on the lips.

"So... is that wonderful dinner all of the TLC I get?" Casey asked. Olivia smiled and kissed Casey again.

"No ma'am, dinner was just the begining." Liv said in a sexy voice, Casey shivered at Liv's words.

"I...I'll go and check on Bisa and Nancy." Casey choked out. Olivia winked at the redhead, which made Casey's panties wet. While Casey was checking on Bisa and Nancy Olivia went into her and Casey's bedroom, she changed into a blue nightie, Casey's favorite. When Liv thought about it whenever she wore it Casey was a bit extra frisky when they made love. Olivia put on her blue high heels to match the nightie. Then Olivia laid on the bed and waited for Casey. Ten minutes later Casey walked into rhe bedroom, her breath caught when she saw Olivia. Two hours later Casey rolled off of Olivia and sighed contently.

"You were amazing as always, Liv." Casey whispered. Olivia blushed, then she grabbed Casey and started tickling her. Casey laughed as she tried to roll away from Olivia, Liv rolled over on top of Casey and pinned the redhead down.

"Time for your punishment, my darling." Liv teased.

Casey smiled wickedly and licked her lips seductively. "Please be gentle with me." Casey said in a sexy tone.

Olivia dropped a soft kiss onto Casey's left breast before looking back up at Casey. "I would never think of hurting you, Casey. I'd die before I would hurt you or the girls."

Casey smiled at Olivia with tears in her eyes. "Oh Liv, I love you so much." Olivia laid down on Casey and pressed her cheek against Casey's. "I wish that we could stay like this forever." Casey said.

"So do I, babe." Olivia replied.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Nine year old Amy Heartfield is putting on her pajamas before bed. Her parents were at an orchestra, Amy hated it when her parents did this to her but she's gotten so used to it that she's not bothered by it anymore. Rachel and Michael Heartfield pulled up to the Anderson Convention Center where the Harold White Orchestra was preforming. "Michael, do you think we should have left Amy home alone?"

"You're the one that wanted to come here, not me." he snapped, Rachel jumped at her husband's words.

"I-I'm sorry honey." Rachel said before dropping her head.

Back at the Heartfield home, Amy was sleeping soundly in her bed. Twenty-seven year old Richard Moss was using his penknife to pry open Amy's window, it took Richard five minutes to get the window open, once inside Richard grabbed Amy out of her bed and threw her down on the floor, Amy's head was spinning and her vision was blurred.

"Uh..." Amy moaned as she tried to get up but couldn't.

Richard pulled Amy's pajama pants down before he dropped his pants himself. Richard grabbed Amy and spread her legs, he then pushed himself deep inside the lirrle girl.

"Please stop! That hurts!" Amy screamed, Richard continued to thrust himself inside Amy, Richard licked his lips and closed his eyes.

"Good girl." Richard whispered before he put the penknife to Amy's throat. Amy opened her mouth to scream again, that's when Richard slit her throat, Amy gasped as she struggled to breathe. Amy clutched her throat as Richard scooped Amy up and walked over to the window and glanced down at Amy, who was fading fast. Richard then threw Amy through the glass and out the window.

Amy fell three stories onto a parked silver Lexus sedan, Richard looked down at Amy's lifeless body lying on the roof of the car and smiled. "Your Pop should've paid me the money he owed me, sorry kid." Richard said before he left the house. Michael and Rachel returned home at around 11:15, Rachel went to Amy's room to check on her before going to bed while Michael went straight to the master bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Amy?" Rachel said quietly as she gently opened the door to her daughter's room. Rachel looked around the room and didn't see Amy, Rachel's heart sank when she saw the blood on the floor. Rachel rushed to the window and looked down at the street below- and was horrified when she saw Amy lying dead on the car.

"NOOOOO! My baby!" Rachel wailed in anguish, Michael came running when he heard Rachel's cries.

***********  
Casey and Olivia were sleeping peacefully when Liv's phone rang, Olivia sat up with a low growl of frustration and grabbed her Iphone off the nightstand.

"Benson-Novak." she said. "Sorry to ruin your sleep Captain, but we've got a rape/homicide." Amanada explained before she trailed off, "Olivia, the victim is a nine year old girl." the blonde detective said, the sadness evident in her voice. Olivia shot out of bed, which woke Casey. "Wh-what's going on, Liv?" Casey asked in a sleepy voice.

"A rape/homicide honey, the victim is nine years old." Olivia said in an even tone. Casey sat up and wrapped her arns around her wife. "Be careful out there, please Liv."

"I will Casey." Olivia said before she went to take a shower.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

An hour later Olivia was pulling up to the Heartfield house, Olivia was greeted at the door by Patrol Officer Gina Miles, Amanda Rollins, and Detective Kari Jones. EMT Kay Chueng was giving Rachel oxygen to try and calm her down, Olivia turned to Amanda. "Where's the Father?" Liv asked.

"In the den with some unis." Rollins said. "Let's go talk to him first, we'll speak to the Mother later." Olivia said.

Meanwhile, Casey finished giving Bisa a bath after she saw Nancy off to school. The redhead decided to call Olivia and have lunch together since she didn't have to be in court until four o'clock.

Olivia sat down beside Amanda across from Michael Heartfield in his den to ask him about what he did this evening.

"Mr. Heartfield, when did you and Mrs. Heartfield return home?" Olivia asked.

"It was 11:15, I went straight to the master bedroom to get ready for bed, like I always do." Michael said, clearly irratated by Olivia's question.

"What kind of work do you do, Mr. Heartfield?" Amanda asked. "I work for Abaive Associates, I'm a Clinical Researcher." Amanda nodded slowly as she wrote on her notepad. "Do you know of anyone who might want to hurt you or your family, Mr. Heartfield?" Olivia asked as her phone buzzed on her hip.

"Maybe James Smith, we had a falling out last year over some money I owed him." Michael revealed.

"How much money are we talking about?" Liv inquired.

"$350, 000 dollars, I lost it all to him on basketball games, poker, and horse races." Michael said.

Amanda whistles in surprise. "Whoa, I think you shouldn't gamble." "Now you tell me, I was going to pay James what I owed him, but I guess that he couldn't wait."

Olivia felt her chest tighten, sure she had seen child victims before but this one - this one was different, it hurt the brunette to her very core to see little Amy lying on the ground covered by a sheet. Liv couldn't but envision Nancy or Bisa under that sheet, then the tears started falling.

"Are you ok, Olivia?" Amanda asked her Captian, Olivia shook her head no.

"I...I've got to go home, Amanda." Olivia whispered. "Go Olivia, I've got things here covered." the blonde woman said.

"Thanks a lot." Liv said before she ran and jumped into her car and hurried home. By the time Olivia got home she was a mess, she went inside and found Casey nursing Bisa and Nancy sitting at the table doing her homework.

"Olivia, what's the matter? Why are you home so early?" Casey asked as she stood up and walked over to the brunette.

"C-Casey, it... it was horrible, she was so fragile, I had to get home and see you and the girls." Olivia said as tears streamed down her face, Casey hugged Olivia tightly and stroked her hair gently.

"You're home Liv and we're all here with you and we love you." Casey said.

"Momma Casey, I'll take Bisa into my room for a while." Nancy said. "Ok Nancy, thank you sweetheart." Casey replied.


End file.
